Let Me In
by anniejoanbookie
Summary: ( Kanda x OC ) Kanda meets a suspicious female exorcist on his way back to HQ. She saved his life, took care of him while he was unconscious, then disappeared? He needs to know more about her, and what her destiny has to do with the 14th. Possible KandaxOCxAllen, rating may change but T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me In**

Chapter 1 - A Ghost Town, A Lost Cat

* * *

****  
Kanda walked down a desolate tunnel of an abandoned town in Southern Italy, the thud of his boots echoing along the mossy stone walls with each step. In the distance at the end of the tunnel, he saw a soft blue light while the sound of dripping water reverberated through the empty city. "I'm nearing the fountain", he thought to himself as his footsteps brought him closer to his target. The mission assigned to Kanda Yuu was yet another recovery of innocence, which he of course chose to go about alone. He figured he didn't need anybody, particularly the bean sprout and the annoying rabbit, to slow him down again. He would fare just fine on his own, so he thought.

Rumor had it that there was a town on the edge of Southern Italy that was completely deserted by all life and water. Over the years, the city slowly exhausted all of its resources, and so the citizens were forced to leave. Even so, to this day there stands one fountain at the center of the once vital city that still lives. Day and night it continues to flow, even though all central water mains were said to have been shut off decades ago. It could be nothing else but innocence, God's gift of power to the humans.

"_Let's just get this over with already_", Kanda sighed to himself in his "ever-so enthusiastic" tone. He finally reached the end of the tunnel, arriving at a sight that stopped him in his hurried path. In front of him was an open area, directly in the center of the city, in the shape of a circle. The walls and buildings along the circumference of this circle were long destroyed, dilapidated, forgotten. The stone floor itself was slowly eroding by the force of nature and lack of care. The same applied to the rest of the forsaken town, all except for one feature, the fountain.

The incandescent light of the moon reflected itself in the water that cascaded from three tiers of beautifully carved stone. The water somehow, though never refilled due to lack of a central water main, never ceased to flow from the top tier, the tier that held the innocence. The precious stone sat resting in a stone cupid's small hands.

The entire area seemed strangely ephemeral. It was as if this work of art were surrounded by a protective shield, that kept the cruel effects of time and nature from tainting its beauty. "_Just a fraction of the mysteries of innocence_", Kanda thought as he regained his composure, and resumed his business. He swiftly hopped onto the third tier, and removed the innocence from the cupid's hands. And as he did, the water finally stopped. As he landed on the ground he thought to himself that it was such a shame there was not a soul in town to witness such a wonder before it had to end.

Or was there?

He felt the presence of another nearby and instinctively moved his hands to sheathe his weapon, silently scolding himself for not being able to sense it sooner.

It was getting closer.

Removing his katana, Mugen, from its holder he turned around and took a defensive stance. Kanda scanned the area with his blood boiling, dark-eyed glare, until it fell upon a... tiny feline.

A small silver tabby kitten made its way to his feet, that were still in defensive position, and nudged her delicate head against his calves, seemingly unaware that he could have easily harmed her. The exorcist sighed his hundredth sigh of the night, dropped the stance, and picked up the tiny being. He had always had a soft spot for cats. He scanned the area just to assure himself that they were alone. The cruel, cold, aloof, Kanda Yuu had a reputation to uphold. He could already imagine his red and white head pests back at HQ taunting him for being a "cat lady".

He inwardly cringed.

Nonetheless, he pulled from his inner pocket of his uniform coat, a roll of bread he had been saving and offered it a piece. The innocent ball of fur looked up at the male with big, grateful, grey-blue eyes, and happily accepted the gift. After the kitten finished her meal, she happily purred against Kanda's lap, while he raised his rough hand to pet her head. Unfortunately, Kanda knew he couldn't bring this charming female with him back to the Dark Order's headquarters, in fear of taunts from his colleagues. So instead he settled for bringing it with him to the next town where she could find a new owner. It was a terribly unusual thing for him to do, but he had to. A human, he could easily leave in this place without losing a blink of sleep, but a kitten? Something as innocent and defenseless as a kitten would be a crime to leave to fend for herself. Kanda set her down, and began to walk, and much to his pleasure, she happily strolled behind him.

They had reached the perimeter of the city when suddenly, he heard the kitten begin to hiss and meow angrily. He turned to calm it down, only to see it's back and tail raised, paws and claws outstretched to attack. At first glance, he had thought that it was reacting towards him, but instantly he felt the presence of something else with them.

Akuma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Ghost Town, A Lost Cat Part 2**

The kitten became frightened as the evil auras began to surround them, and she dashed into the city for shelter.

"I was beginning to wonder when you fools would finally show yourselves...attempting to prolong your deaths, I see?" Kanda spoke aloud with an arrogant grin on his face. He turned around and removed Mugen from its sheath to face his enemies. Blocking the dirt road to the next city were over 20 level 1 akuma, all being led by one Level 2 akuma, its hideous grey body dressed in costume as a circus ringleader. It's face was splattered with red and white clown make-up, only enhancing the abomination's sneer.

"Arrogant exorcist, we will cut out that proud tongue of yours, and teach you how to respect your superiors!" it bellowed. The ends of his horrid smile were practically reaching his pointing it's fat, gloved finger at Kanda, the akuma screamed at his minions, "Fire!"

A cloud of dust and dirt appeared where Kanda was standing, the level 1's still not ceasing their fire, to assure the exorcist's death. However, much to the leader's dismay, when the cloud dissipated Kanda was nowhere to be found. Instead he was seen standing atop a building, Mugen steady in hand. The smirk on Kanda's face only served to infuriate the Earl's minions even further as they began to fire at the building. Leaping into the sky, Kanda readied his weapon and whispered the words, "Innocence, Activate!".

The katana in his palms glowed a brilliant blue light, and in the next second was plunged into the back of a level 1 akuma. The dark-haired exorcist used the force of the akuma's explosion to propel him to another demon and destroyed it as well. He repeated this action countless times before the leader finally decided to come into play. As Kanda continued leaping through the dark sky, killing every single one of the Earl's dark creations, the ringleader released a cry of agitation and transformed his arm into a cannon, shooting flaming balls of sticky tar at the infuriating exorcist.

As the last remaining level 1 akuma exploded into the atmosphere, Kanda was finally struck by one of the flaming tar balls. The forced from the hit slammed him onto the outside wall of the abandoned city, creating a crater in the solid stone in the shape of his body. The impact caused all the air in his lungs to leave his body in a strained grunt as he heard a sickening crack from two of his ribs. They were undeniably broken. Not only had he had the air knocked out of him, but the burning tar began to melt the strong fabric of his exorcist coat and shirt. Slowly the sticky heat of the substance began nipping at his bare skin, causing Kanda to struggle and attempt to force his way out, all to no avail. This earned a threatening grin from the hideous clown face of the now hysterical Level 2. He gently lifted one long nailed finger to Kanda's bare chest, and used its weight to plunge the tip of it into his chest tissue. With a flick of the wrist, he brought the nail down in a diagonal slash, painfully slicing the muscles in the now weakening man's chest. He repeated this on the other side of the human's chest, now creating a bloody X in the soft flesh. "Arrogant boy, how sad it is that you finally learn to respect me, only to be delivered to your grave shortly after", the clown said in a low tone that just made Kanda want to tear its face off. Struggling as much as he could, the burning tar had him motionless against the stone, the burning sensation eating away at his upper half, while the pain from the marred skin only added to his torture. Not to mention two of his ribs were cleanly cracked. If he didn't have that fixed soon, it would never grow back properly.

The enraged Akuma smacked Kanda across his pale face, seeing that the exorcist was beginning to pass out from the pain. "I want your attention solely on me, exorcist, as I bring your disgusting little existence to a permanent end", it had a crazed smile as it brought a hand up into the air, now transformed from a cannon, to a sharp blade. "X marks the spot..."

Kanda saw the gleam of the blade from the moonlight as the akuma brought it down, aiming at the X in his chest. He shut his eyes and waited, but felt no pain. No impact whatsoever. He opened his eyes once more, only to see the akuma on the ground. it's transformed blade shattered in the dirt, underneath the foot of a hooded figure. It seemed that the man had landed straight down on it, just as the creature moved to strike Kanda through, and landed with so much force it cracked. The akuma only groaned from the sudden pain and noticed it's weapon broken. "What have you done!" it shouted at the figure, but received no response but a smirk from underneath the man's hood. The akuma jumped up, and the stranger backflipped off of its hand, the hood of the cloak falling backwards to reveal a head of long, copper hair, braided down the side of the neck of the...female.

Kanda was just as shocked as the akuma clown was, it's mouth opening to shout some sort of obscenity, but did not have the chance to, before the teenage girl landed a kick to the jaw, knocking the creature down once more. Quickly she landed on his belly, and unsheathed two silver, gleaming, sais from their holders on each side of her hips. "What...are...you?" the battered monster breathed, looking up at the copper headed female.

To this she replied simply with a half smile on her pale face, "I'm an exorcist."

And with that she lifted her arms, sais in each hand and spoke the words, "Innocence, activate!" The twin blades both lit up with a green fire emitting from them, the fear the eyes of the akuma only seeming to make the fire grow stronger. The girl then stabbed both sais into the akuma's chest repeatedly, blades coming in and out so fast the human eye would only see it as a single blur of movement. The akuma's body shook as it slowly gave in, tired and beaten. It looked up at the girl before she made her final incision with both sais.

Leaving both sais in the clown's chest, she stopped, released her right hand from her weapon and cupped the side of the his cheek. Confused, the clown struggled to get itself back up, but was too weak to do so and failed, deciding to accept whatever cruel death this exorcist had to deliver. However, this strange girl had something completely unexpected for him up her sleeve.

She leaned close, a small yet kind smile adorning her soft features. "Sleep in peace. Innocence, absolve." she whispered in an almost inaudible tone. The blades embedded in the clown's chest shined a benevolent white flame before she removed her blades from the akuma's chest and stepped off.

"What have you done to me?" the akuma asked. His body was shaking, yet not in an unpleasant way. In fact, the feeling spreading through his chest was one he couldn't describe with accurate words. It certainly wasn't pain, fear, or anything negative like he had expected. It felt warm, like a comforting warmth, like safety, yet much more. It had been such a long time since he remembered feeling this way, but it gave him an extreme sense of...happiness. Flashbacks of a life he thought had long escaped him were now rushing through his mind, his human life. A family, children, a beautiful wife, these images were clear in his head as he felt warmth permeate his entire body.

A light then appeared in the middle of his chest where the wounds were, similiar to the white of the blades, and it was spreading. This light filled throughout the akuma's body, lifting him up into the air, as he started to evaporating into the night sky. At the last second, the clown akuma, the creation of the Millenium Earl, smiled down at the hooded girl. It was not a malevolent smile with ill intent, but an actual smile, one of kindness. "Thank you, exorcist" it said softly, as the last of his body disappeared.

A shower of small specks of light began to rain down upon the entire city, as Sera raised her hand to catch one, like a snowflake in winter. Pleased at a job well done, she suddenly remembered that there was an injured exorcist still stuck to the walls of the city. She hurriedly made her way back to where Kanda was and used her sais to cut through the now cooled tar, catching him as he fell and laying him down. She sat on the stone pavement and laid his head on her knees. He grunted and was still partially awake, but not for long with wounds like his. "Who are you?" the dark haired teen breathed, still struggling to speak as his ribs were broken and every breath was labored. Even with his regenerating abilities, it would take a while before he was well again.

Finally returning once she was sure the coast was clear, the tabby kitten came over to them, meowing sadly and nudging Kanda's face. He attempted to raise his arm to pet her, but could barely move, every muscle in his body working against him.

"Don't worry Luna, your friend is going to be fine. I'll take care of him", Sera assured her pet as she rubbed the kitten behind the ear.

"And to answer your question", she said, "my name's Sera. And thank you for protecting my cat." A kind smile spread across her face and she looked down at Kanda. This was the last image he saw before the exhaustion from both fighting and his wounds finally took its toll on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me In - Chapter 3 Awake**

* * *

****

The first thing he saw when he woke up were two grey-blue eyes staring at him curiously. Before his instinct to attack kicked in, Kanda's half-asleep mind registered the creature staring at him as the cat from the fountain, the cat that belonged to the strange redheaded girl. Kanda had a brief flashback to the previous night that ended with him being saved and then passing out. He mentally berated himself for allowing a girl to steal his kill. Meanwhile, Luna's pointy white whiskers grazed the sides of his cheeks, and her tiny black nose lay right at the tip of his. Her tiny feline body was steadily vibrating against his bare chest, she was purring. Kanda did not move, but held her gaze, then slowly raised his hand to pet the kitten's head. Luna happily responded by nudging her head back against his rough palm.

**"Thank god you're awake, I was afraid she'd never stop purring," said Sera from across the room of the small cottage they were in. She was standing at a stove in a corner stirring something in a pot, the aroma of which filled the room. The rich scent of tomatoes and a blend of spices was welcomed to Kanda's nose. "She's been diligently watching you since I left you on the bed two nights ago. She must be worried."**

**"I'm fine," Kanda stubbornly added as he attempted to rise from the creaky wooden framed bed. His movements were restrained by the bandages and wrappings that decorated his torso. The pain from the recent battle now caught up to him, exploding like fireworks in almost every bone in his body. He grunted and settled for a half-sitting, half-lying down position. Sera walked over to him, and placed a bowl of steaming tomato soup on his blanketed lap. Luna leaned her face near the rim of the bowl, sniffed, then jumped off the bed to behind Sera's ankles. "I don't want it. And from the looks of it, neither does your cat. Just let me out of these bandages so I can leave."  
She gave a skeptical look with her hazel green eyes and gestured to the bowl, "Right, just eat. You were beat up pretty badly last night. Broke a good amount of your ribs before I got to you. God knows what would have happened if I had showed up a few minutes later." She scoffed as she crossed her arms.**

"I would have been fine," Kanda irritatedly added. "I don't need some girl coming to save my ass. Now get these damn bandages off so I can leave already," he demanded, pushing away the bowl on his lap.

Crossing her arms in a motherly fashion, she scolded, "You are going to eat before you go anywhere. Your cuts and bruises may have healed already, but the bones need at least another day of food and rest to heal. Normal people would have been dead by now, Kanda Yuu!" She sighed exasperatedly and trailed off, "And more importantly, I just spent a good 2 hours gathering herbs to make that soup, so either you eat it willingly, or I spoonfeed you."

**Kanda, ignoring her last sentence, instantly glared up at the sound of his name, alert. "You know who I am. How. Who are you?"  
She threw both hands up in surrender and sat by the bed, "Calm down, I'm not an enemy. I'm an exorcist as well. Maybe not one that you'll be seeing down in HQ, but still an exorcist." She lifted her cloak to reveal the silver sais she had sheathed on her hip. There were twin emeralds embedded in the hilts that glowed with a comforting green light. "Her name's Sotiras. It means saviour."  
Kanda thought back to the fight she had with the Akuma before he passed out. She made that annoying clown demon practically evaporate...and it thanked her for it. There was silence as Kanda's still recuperating mind struggled to put the pieces together. "Is that how you got rid of that level 2? You saved it?"**

**Sera smiled slightly as she explained, "My innocence purifies the akuma in order to destroy it. She takes away all the negative energy and dark matter that's at the core of every akuma, and replaces it with positive energy. All akuma have to have some happy or positive memories in them, and Tira just reminds them of it. I don't know what every one of them sees before they go, but I have a feeling it's something really happy." **

Kanda, being the bane of all that is happy and/or positive, did not buy into a single word of this explanation. "Akuma are demons, machines created by the Millenium Earl in order to kills millions of people and send the world into darkness. They were once humans, but were too weak and foolish enough to give into the Earl's lies. They don't deserve any mercy, much less happiness," Kanda spoke as he glared intensely at the female.

**The girl simply stared back, not backing down from the burn of his stare, which was a huge feat, considering just one glance from Kanda sent shivers down the spine of any worker at HQ. She seemed practically unfazed by Kanda's morbid speech. She snickered in reply and said, "Well, somebody had to do something to get rid of those akuma in order to save your sorry ass." She got up from the chair to wash the pots she used to cook in the sink. She casted a glance back at Kanda, whose glare suddenly intensified, if it were even possible, "You know, your soup's gonna get cold if you don't eat it soon."**

**Before Kanda could open his mouth to object, his empty stomach got the first word, gurgling like the Bean Sprout's stomach would after only a few hours of not eating. He couldn't deny that the steamy aroma from the bowl was enticing, and it did make his mouth water slightly. But he would rather fall in a pit of poisonous snakes, or fight a thousand more clown akumas, than admit it to that little red headed chipmunk girl. She seemed to sense this and said, "You know, if it's helps that thick pride of yours, I'm turned around right now, I'll have no idea whatsoever if you actually eat the soup or not. Just saying," the chipmunk laughed again. It was a sound Kanda knew he would soon hate. Like the rabbit's, or the bean sprout's.**

Kanda could hear the smug in her voice. This girl had better thank whatever god she believed in that she wasn't born a male. Otherwise, he wouldn't be the only one here with broken ribs right now. "Shut it, Chipmunk," he yelled from the bed. After assuring himself that she had no way to look, he lifted the bowl to his dry lips. The warmth of the liquid splashed onto his tongue, and the tangy flavor of the tomatoes made it hard for him not to down the entire volume in one swallow. He took his time savoring the meal, debating for a second whether or not to ask for seconds, but he decided against it. Now that he was done, he had to leave. The Order would be expecting him back soon. God forbid they send anyone to come get him. Or worse, Lenalee. He could already feel the impact of her clipboard against the back of his head.

He managed to rise from the bed, although the pain in his limbs advised against it. He tossed aside the white wool blanket on his lap and set a cautious foot on the stone floor. Another foot was down, and he began making his way to his belongings. However, as soon as he took a step, his vision began to blur. The floor beneath his feet seemed to dip ten feet lower than usual. He brought his hands to his head, which began to feel as if it weighed ten pounds heavier than normal, and futilely tried to keep himself balanced. What was happening to him? Was it the wounds? Everything clicked as he distinctly remembered the odd taste of the soup he just drank. Also, Luna's feline nose didn't seem to agree with it either. His muscles tensed as he realized Sera's persistence in his drinking the soup wasn't because she had spent so long gathering the freaking ingredients. The Red Headed Chipmunk had drugged him! Yet he still tried to make it to his exorcist cloak and Mugen, which lay on a chair right by the door. He felt a hand on his back and shoulders and flinched away, but was weighted down by his own momentum as he landed on the stone floor. The same hands gently guided him back up and lead him back to the bed. He groaned and wanted to resist, but the rest of his body fell limp and decided against sleeping on the icy floor. He settled for a verbal resistance, "Let go of me damn it! I'm trying to leave!"

Sera pushed him as gently as she could back onto the bed, which in his drugged state felt more like a shove, and his back landed against the mattress with a thud. "I wouldn't do that yet, just relax. I figured you would be persistent in trying to leave, but you still need a few more hours at least to heal, so I added a couple 'special ingredients' to the soup to help," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Kanda grunted and struggled to get back up, but was unable to. "I know who and what you are Kanda Yuu, and I know that if you keep stressing those healing abilities of yours, you'll only end up killing yourself even further. I don't know what kind of life you have at the order, but even people like you have friends, and they sure as hell will be worried about you," she said as she gathered his long navy hair to ensure that he doesn't sleep uncomfortably on it. "Who knows, maybe someday we'll meet again, and we can be friends then too."

Kanda tried to speak yet again, by at this point all he could manage was a slur "who are you?" His dominating glare being the last part of his body that he could properly control, he held her stare, trying to force any answers she had out of her.

**For the last time, his efforts simply deflected off of her. "I'm just Sera, and that's all you need to know. Thank you again for saving my cat. When you wake up, you will be free to leave, there will be nothing stopping you. No me, no laced soup, and as unhappy as she'll be about it, no Luna either. It''s a shame, she usually never gets along with strangers, especially men. We probably won't be meeting again Kanda Yuu, so it was nice to meet you," she said with that same kind smile she had the first night they met. And once again, her smile was the last image he saw before the darkness of sleep overcame him. **


End file.
